a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating apparatus, and more particularly, to an electric space heating apparatus for heating filtered air and humidifying it with water vapour.
B. Description of Prior Art.
Of the various types of electrical heating systems heretofore known, the majority of these consist primarily of a fan for drawing air adjacent the bottom of a heating apparatus and convecting it through heating coils where the air is heated and released from the top of the apparatus. Other types of apparatus are known wherein a fine water spray is ejected into the heated air whereby to provide humidity into the air. These types of apparatus have the disadvantage that impurities drawn into the apparatus are burned by the heating elements thus giving a bad odor to the air being convected out of the apparatus and causing dust to settle within the apparatus making it non-hygienic. Furthermore, the humidifying systems adapted to such apparatus are not very efficient and often causes the heating apparatus to corrode. Still further, a larger percentage of the convected heated air in such apparatus is released upwardly of the apparatus and does not quickly heat the lower area of a room where the cool air resides. Still further, some known prior art apparatus is very difficult to install and maintain and costly to fabricate.